Usuario:Marco A
Perfil center|250ppx Mierdas varias Aviso para navegantes y gentes varias. Las imágenes aparecidas aquí son para el uso del wiki. Los nombres son más o menos descrictivos y aparte, creo que serán muchas por lo que no tengo tiempo de renombrarlas ya que he de pasarlas a varios formatos. El que vaya a usar alguna, que la renombre si no la ve correcta. Cosas varias Archivo:Mpgroundlogo bikersout.png Archivo:Mpgroundlogo copsout.png Archivo:Mpgroundlogo vagosout.png Archivo:Blanktrophy bronzeout.png Archivo:Blanktrophy goldout.png Archivo:Blanktrophy silverout.png Archivo:Rocketout.png Archivo:Shooting bronze 128out.png Archivo:Shooting gold 128out.png Archivo:Shooting silver 128out.png Archivo:Target1out.png Archivo:Target3out.png Archivo:Targetaout.png Archivo:Targetbout.png Archivo:Targetquestionout.png Archivo:Triathlon bronze 128out.png Archivo:Triathlon cyclingout.png Archivo:Triathlon gold 128out.png Archivo:Triathlon runningout.png Archivo:Triathlon silver 128out.png Archivo:Triathlon swimmingout.png Archivo:Logo3dstillout.png Archivo:Weazel logoout.png Armas Modo normal y modo multijugador Archivo:W am digiscannerout.png Archivo:W am fire extingout.png Archivo:W am jerrycanout.png Archivo:W am loudhailerout.png Archivo:W am parachuteout.png Archivo:W ar advancedrifle flashout.png Archivo:W ar advancedrifle mag1out.png Archivo:W ar advancedrifle mag2out.png Archivo:W ar advancedrifle scopemediumout.png Archivo:W ar advancedrifle suppout.png Archivo:W ar advancedrifleout.png Archivo:W ar carbinerifle flashout.png Archivo:W ar carbinerifle gripout.png Archivo:W ar carbinerifle mag1out.png Archivo:W ar carbinerifle mag2out.png Archivo:W ar carbinerifle railcoverout.png Archivo:W ar carbinerifle scopeout.png Archivo:W ar carbinerifle suppout.png Archivo:W ar carbinerifleout.png Archivo:W ex grenadefragout.png Archivo:W ex grenadesmokeout.png Archivo:W ex molotovout.png Archivo:W ex peout.png Archivo:W lr rpgout.png Archivo:W me batout.png Archivo:W me crowbarout.png Archivo:W me fireaxeout.png Archivo:W me gclubout.png Archivo:W me hammerout.png Archivo:W me knife 01out.png Archivo:W me nightstickout.png Archivo:W me fistout.png Archivo:W me shovelout.png Archivo:W me wrenchout.png Archivo:W meleelasso 01out.png Archivo:W mg combatmg gripout.png Archivo:W mg combatmg mag1out.png Archivo:W mg combatmg mag2out.png Archivo:W mg combatmg scopeout.png Archivo:W mg combatmgout.png Archivo:W pi combatpistolout.png Archivo:W pi stungunout.png Archivo:W r grenadelauncherout.png Archivo:W sb assaultsmgout.png Archivo:W sb microsmgout.png Archivo:W sb smg flashout.png Archivo:W sb smg mag1out.png Archivo:W sb smg mag2out.png Archivo:W sb smg scopeout.png Archivo:W sb smg suppout.png Archivo:W sb smgout.png Archivo:W sg assaultshotgunout.png Archivo:W sg pumpshotgunout.png Archivo:W sr heavysniper scope smallout.png Archivo:W sr heavysniper scopeout.png Archivo:W sr heavysniperout.png Archivo:W sr sniperrifle scope largeout.png Archivo:W sr sniperrifle scopeout.png Archivo:W sr sniperrifle suppout.png Archivo:W sr sniperrifleout.png Archivo:Weap ar 1out.png Archivo:Weap ar 2out.png Archivo:Weap ar 3out.png Archivo:Weap ar 4out.png Archivo:Weap hg 1out.png Archivo:Weap hg 2out.png Archivo:Weap hg 3out.png Archivo:Weap hg 4out.png Archivo:Weap hvy 1out.png Archivo:Weap lmg 1out.png Archivo:Weap lmg 2out.png Archivo:Weap lmg 3out.png Archivo:Weap sg 1out.png Archivo:Weap sg 2out.png Archivo:Weap sg 3out.png Archivo:Weap sg 4out.png Archivo:Weap smg 1out.png Archivo:Weap smg 2out.png Archivo:Weap smg 3out.png Archivo:Weapcat ar 2out.png Archivo:Weapcat arout.png Archivo:Weapcat hg 2out.png Archivo:Weapcat hgout.png Archivo:Weapcat hvyout.png Archivo:Weapcat lmg 2out.png Archivo:Weapcat lmgout.png Archivo:Weapcat sg 2out.png Archivo:Weapcat sgout.png Archivo:Weapcat smg 2out.png Archivo:Weapcat smgout.png Pantallas de carga Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 2.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 3.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 4.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 5.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 6.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 7.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 8.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 9.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 10.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 11.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 12.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 13.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 14.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 15.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 16.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 17.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 18.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 19.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 20.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 21.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 22.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 23.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v 24.png Archivo:Pantalla carga gta v.png Mapas Archivo:GTAV-HD-MAPA-satellite.jpg Archivo:Mapa de GTA V.png Archivo:Mapa transparent GTA V.png Porquerías variadas Archivo:Eps3carbonout.png Archivo:Eps3superdout.png Archivo:Eps3suranoout.png Archivo:Eps3tornado2out.png Archivo:Eps3vaccaout.png Archivo:Epsilontract topout.png Archivo:Finc1merrysiteout.png Archivo:Gtaonlineout.png Archivo:Hacking pc desktop 0out.png Archivo:Hacking pc desktop 1out.png Archivo:Hacking pc desktop 2out.png Archivo:Hacking pc desktop 3out.png Archivo:Hacking pc desktop 5out.png Archivo:Hush foxymama21out.png Archivo:Hush michaelout.png Archivo:Hush trevorout.png Vehículos y sus características Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (033).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (034).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (035).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (036).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (037).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (038).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (039).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (040).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (041).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (042).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (043).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (044).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (045).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (046).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (047).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (048).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (049).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (050).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (051).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (052).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (043).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (044).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (045).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (046).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (047).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (048).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (049).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (050).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (051).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (052).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (053).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (054).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (055).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (056).png Archivo:Lmnt-gtav (057).png Webs Aquí es menester usar el Photoshop si a alguien le interesa algo. Archivo:2door southernsanandreasout.png Archivo:4door-offroad southernsanandreasout.png Archivo:Ad docktease comout.png Archivo:Ad dynasty8realestate comout.png Archivo:Ad elitastravel comout.png Archivo:Ad legendarymotorsport netout.png Archivo:Ad lennyavery d realty comout.png Archivo:Ad pandmcycles comout.png Archivo:Ad southernsanandreassuperautos comout.png Archivo:Ad warstock d cache d and d carry comout.png Archivo:Bedevonweston texture 1out.png Archivo:Bedevonweston texture 2out.png Archivo:Bedevonweston texture teamout.png Archivo:Beseecher 1out.png Archivo:Beseecher 2out.png Archivo:Beseecher ad 1out.png Archivo:Boats tilesheet01out.png Archivo:Boats tilesheet02out.png Archivo:Boats tilesheet03out.png Archivo:Boats tilesheet04out.png Archivo:Boats tilesheet05out.png Archivo:Cashfor image adsout.png Archivo:Cashfor image contentout.png Archivo:Cashfor image headersout.png Archivo:Chaos textures 1out.png Archivo:Chaos textures 2out.png Archivo:Chaos textures 3out.png Archivo:Chaos textures 4out.png Archivo:Chaos textures 5out.png Archivo:Chaos textures 6out.png Archivo:Chaos textures 7out.png Archivo:Chaos textures 8out.png Archivo:Chaos textures 9out.png Archivo:Chaos textures 10out.png Archivo:Cheetahorangeout.png Archivo:Classicvinewood texture 1out.png Archivo:Classicvinewood texture 2out.png Archivo:Classicvinewood texture 3out.png Archivo:Classicvinewood texture 4out.png Archivo:Classicvinewood texture advertsout.png Archivo:Cogcabriowhiteout.png Archivo:Coi 1out.png Archivo:Coi 3out.png Archivo:Coi ads 1out.png Archivo:Dockteaselogoout.png Archivo:Dynasty8 background aout.png Archivo:Dynasty8 background bout.png Archivo:Dynasty8 texture1out.png Archivo:Ego chaser 1out.png Archivo:Ego chaser 2out.png Archivo:Ego chaser 3out.png Archivo:Ego chaser 5out.png Archivo:Ego chaser 6out.png Archivo:Electrotoke advertsout.png Archivo:Electrotoke howitworks imageout.png Archivo:Electrotoke imageout.png Archivo:Elitastravel tilesheet01out.png Archivo:Entityxfredout.png Archivo:Epsilon program eagleout.png Archivo:Epsilon program edenout.png Archivo:Epsilon program image 128 1out.png Archivo:Epsilon program image 512 1out.png Archivo:Epsilon program image 512 2out.png Archivo:Epsilon program image 512 3out.png Archivo:Epsilon program image 512 4out.png Archivo:Epsilon program image 512 5out.png Archivo:Epsilon program logoout.png Archivo:Epsilon program mflogoout.png Archivo:Eyefind logoout.png Archivo:Fabienlarouche texture 1out.png Archivo:Fabienlarouche texture 2out.png Archivo:Fabienlarouche texture 3out.png Archivo:Fabienlarouche texture 4out.png Archivo:Fabienlarouche texture 5out.png Archivo:Fabienlarouche texture adsout.png Archivo:Fame or shame texture1out.png Archivo:Fame or shame texture2out.png Archivo:Fame or shame texture3out.png Archivo:Fame or shame texture4out.png Archivo:Fleeca texture 1out.png Archivo:Fruitcomputers 512 0out.png Archivo:Fruitcomputers 512 1out.png Archivo:GTAVatextureout.png Archivo:GTAVtexture advertsout.png Archivo:GTAVtexture1out.png Archivo:GTAVtexture3out.png Archivo:GTAVtexture2out.png Archivo:GTAVtexture4out.png Archivo:GTAVtexture11out.png Archivo:GTAVtexture22out.png Archivo:Hammerstein faust image 1out.png Archivo:Hammerstein faust image 2out.png Archivo:Himplantsenhancementsurgery texture adsout.png Archivo:Himplantsenhancementsurgery texture1out.png Archivo:Himplantsenhancementsurgery texture2out.png Archivo:Hush profiles 1out.png Archivo:Hush profiles 2out.png Archivo:Hushtextureout.png Archivo:Image advertsout.png Archivo:Image bannersout.png Archivo:Image character texture 1out.png Archivo:Image character texture 2out.png Archivo:Image character texture 3out.png Archivo:Image character texture 4out.png Archivo:Iwsittexture1out.png Archivo:Iwsittexture2out.png Archivo:Jack howitzer texture1out.png Archivo:Jack howitzer texture2out.png Archivo:Jack howitzer texture3out.png Archivo:Jack howitzer texture4out.png Archivo:Jack howitzer texture5out.png Archivo:Jb700whiteout.png Archivo:Jockcranley contentout.png Archivo:Jockcranley head1out.png Archivo:Jockcranley head2out.png Archivo:Junk textures 01out.png Archivo:Junk textures 02out.png Archivo:Junk textures 03out.png Archivo:Junk textures 04out.png Archivo:Junk textures 05out.png Archivo:Kfrlf texture adsout.png Archivo:Kfrlf texture charactersout.png Archivo:Kfrlf texture charater headersout.png Archivo:Kfrlf texture header leftout.png Archivo:Kfrlf texture header rightout.png Archivo:Lar full map 01out.png Archivo:Lar full map 02out.png Archivo:Legendarysportsbanner 512squashedout.png Archivo:Lfi franklin images2out.png Archivo:Lfi michaeltrevor images2out.png Archivo:Logosmisc southernsanandreasout.png Archivo:Los santos customs texture 1out.png Archivo:Los santos customs texture 2out.png Archivo:Luxury southernsanandreasout.png Archivo:Manopauseadventures renders 2out.png Archivo:Manopauseadventures renders 3out.png Archivo:Manopauseadventures rendersout.png Archivo:Manopauseadventures texture 1out.png Archivo:Manopauseadventures texture 2out.png Archivo:Maze bank logoout.png Archivo:Mbikes southernsanandreasout.png Archivo:Minotaur finance texture 1out.png Archivo:Planes tilesheet01out.png Archivo:Planes tilesheet02out.png Archivo:Planes tilesheet03out.png Archivo:Planes tilesheet04out.png Archivo:Planes tilesheet05out.png Archivo:Prop14 image tour 1out.png Archivo:Prop14 image tour 2out.png Archivo:Sheet1out.png Archivo:Sports southernsanandreasout.png Archivo:Texture 404 cartonout.png Archivo:Texture 404 popupout.png Archivo:Texture bikes1out.png Archivo:Texture image1out.png Archivo:Texture image2out.png Archivo:Texture1out.png Archivo:Texturesheet 2out.png Archivo:Veloceblackout.png Archivo:Venemblueout.png Archivo:Www creditcardconsolidationkings com i2out.png Archivo:Cruiser GTA V.jpg Archivo:Endurex R Bike GTA V.jpg Archivo:Scorcher GTA V.jpg Archivo:Tri-Cycles Race Bike GTA V.jpg Archivo:Whipped Race Bike GTA V.jpg BMX_GTA_V.jpg‎